Computer networks are comprised of a large number of individual components, including monitors, computers, keyboards, software applications, disk drives, docking stations and the like. During the life of a computer network, many of these components may be replaced in a gradual manner, or there may be an upgrade where all or nearly all of one or more components will take place in a relatively short time. This is sometimes referred to as an “end-of-life” event for the components being replaced.
There has grown to be a market for refurbished and repurposed computer components that are retired from service by one user and made available to new users after appropriate management of the asset. Often this asset management requires extensive personal involvement of personnel in repurposing the computer components. Some of the tasks include removing data, restoring or upgrading operating systems, testing, cleaning, repairing, and other tasks that can be time consuming.
One problem with current approaches for repurposing computer assets is the use of third parties for the project, leading to the possibility of sensitive and confidential data being exposed.